Government agencies (e.g., the Environmental Protection Agency) have enacted regulations to limit the amount of evaporative emissions emitted by boats and other marine vehicles during operation and/or non-operation. More specifically, government regulations (e.g., Title 40 of the Code of Federal Regulations) have been enacted toward controlling diurnal evaporative emissions of marine vehicles. In particular, these regulations limit the amount of evaporative diurnal emissions that a marine vehicle may permissibly emit during a diurnal cycle (e.g., periods of non-operation).
During non-operation of a marine vehicle, for example, a fuel delivery system of the vehicle may be subjected to daily ambient temperature changes that may cause the release of hydrocarbons to the environment. Such emissions are commonly referred to as diurnal emissions and are considered hazardous to the environment. Often, vapor leakage is exacerbated by diurnal temperature cycles. For example, fuel leakage or emission of vapors may occur via permeation through various couplings of the fuel delivery system components. One such coupling may be a primer bulb or apparatus of the fuel system. When the pressure in the fuel tank increases during a diurnal cycle, the fuel vapors may fill the fuel line and may leak or escape to the environment via permeation through conventional or known primer apparatus.